


Nightmare

by Kelian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Harry Needs a Hug, I love these dorks, Idiots in Love, Italiano | Italian, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe A Little Plot, Nightmare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Very little..., a lot of kisses, more or less, this Tag list will be longer than the Story itself, yes but actually no
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Dalla fine fine della grande guerra in cui Harry ha ucciso Voldemort, un sogno ricorrente disturba il suo sonno e quello del suo compagno, ma entrambi hanno trovato un ottimo modo per scacciarlo. Almeno per un po'...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofthejungle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/gifts), [MaryLukaKiryu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLukaKiryu/gifts).



Harry Potter si trovava steso tra le braccia di Hagrid, il corpo completamente rilassato e gli occhi chiusi mentre si stava fingendo morto per ingannare l’Oscuro Signore. In questo modo sperava di riuscire ad eliminare l’ultimo Horcrux rimasto, il serpente Nagini, per poter finalmente sconfiggere l’orribile minaccia che l’uomo serpentino rappresentava per la comunità Babbana e Magica dell’Inghilterra.

Meno di un’ora prima, Harry era entrato nella Foresta Proibita all’insaputa di tutti e si era lasciato scagliare contro l’Anatema che Uccide dallo stesso Voldemort, ritrovandosi poco dopo in quello che sembrava essere il limbo tra la vita e la morte. Aveva chiesto a Silente se era davvero così mentre si trovavano in quella che sembrava essere una silenziosa e bianchissima King’s Cross, ma, come sempre, non aveva ricevuto una risposta chiara e precisa. Ma di una cosa era certo, ancora non era morto, ed infatti, quando aveva riaperto di nuovo gli occhi, si era ritrovato steso a terra con la faccia nel sottobosco polveroso della Foresta mentre sentiva attorno a lui mormorii dubbiosi e spaventati.

Voldemort, sconvolto da quanto successo ed insicuro come poche volte in vita sua, aveva ordinato a Narcissa Malfoy di controllare l’effettiva morte del ragazzo e lei, una volta scoperto che Harry era vivo, lo aveva protetto in cambio della rassicurazione che il figlio Draco fosse al sicuro.

Quando ebbero avuto la certezza che il ragazzo fosse stato definitivamente eliminato, il Signore Oscuro ed i Mangiamorte avevano esultato per essersi finalmente tolti di torno quella spina nel fianco che era stato Harry fin dalla sua nascita, ed avevano marciato euforici fino alle porte della scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts portando in trionfo il cadavere del Prescelto tra risate e grida di scherno.

O almeno credevano di portare il suo cadavere.

Immobile davanti alle porte di Hogwarts, Voldemort aveva tenuto il suo discorso in tono sicuro, dicendo ai combattenti che avevano deciso di proteggere il mondo Babbano e che, se si fossero arresi subito e senza fare resistenza, non sarebbe stato fatto loro alcun male. Dopotutto, per cosa dovevano combattere ormai? Il loro presunto eroe era morto tentando la fuga nella Foresta proibita. Li aveva traditi lasciandoli senza rimorso al loro tragico destino, pensando solo a salvarsi la pelle a discapito della loro.

Appena il mago aveva smesso di parlare era calato un silenzio teso. All’improvviso, Neville era avanzato, ergendosi a portavoce della resistenza, ed aveva detto all’Oscuro Signore, guardandolo dritto nel volto serpentino, che mai, _mai,_ si sarebbero arresi o uniti alle sue schiere. Avrebbero tutti continuato a combattere anche a costo della vita.

“Anche se a soffrire e morire non sarete voi ma coloro che amate?” aveva chiesto Voldemort piegando la testa di lato, un lezioso sorriso gli incurvava gli angoli della bocca.

L’uomo levò la bacchetta con un gesto inaspettato, con un rapido movimento si voltò verso i Mangiamorte e distese il braccio in modo secco e deciso. In quel momento, si sentì uno strillo e grida di “No mio Signore! Risparmiatelo! Vi prego, risparmiatelo!” si levarono dalle schiere dei suoi seguaci. Un ragazzo dai capelli biondi, quasi bianchi, ergersi al di sopra della folla dai manti neri tenendosi le mani strette alla gola, come se qualcosa lo stesse strangolando.

Draco piombò nello spazio neutro tra i seguaci del signore oscuro ed i combattenti di Hogwarts. Il ragazzo tentò di rimettersi in piedi tossendo e cercando di prendere ampie boccate d’aria, ma riuscì solo a mettersi in ginocchio, tremante, tenendo lo sguardo incollato a terra mente si artigliava il collo con le lunghe e pallide dita.

“Ora puoi smettere di fingere Harry Potter” parlò con calma l’uomo dal volto serpentino “So che sei vivo. L’ho sempre saputo, ma sembra che tu e la cara Narcissa vi siate dimenticati dei miei grandi poteri di Legilimens”

Un singhiozzo strozzato si incastrò nella gola della madre di Draco, che si sorreggeva sconvolta al marito mentre gli altri Mangiamorte aprivano un varco attorno a loro come se fossero qualcosa di disgustoso ed infetto.

“E sembra anche che abbiate dimenticato che io non perdono nessun tipo di tradimento”

Con un ringhio ben udibile, Harry aprì gli occhi e si alzò dalle braccia di Hagrid, il quale lo posò a terra con delicatezza e confusione, suscitando uno profusione di sussurri di meraviglia. Il prescelto, col cuore in gola per la preoccupazione, lanciò un rapido sguardo a Draco per assicurarsi che non fosse in imminente pericolo di morte, poi lo rivolse al suo acerrimo nemico.

“Non ti permetterò di fargli del male Tom” gli disse a denti stretti.

“Osi pronunciare quel nome?” chiese l’uomo serpentino con stupore, poi una risata acuta, da mettere i brividi, pervase l’aria circostante. “Sarà un’altra cosa di cui ti farò pentire amaramente” disse con le labbra incurvate in un sorriso da squalo.

“Non ci riuscirai”

Il corpo di Harry era teso, in allerta. Mentre si metteva in piedi aveva recuperato la bacchetta, che ora era puntata contro il mago oscuro. Non sapeva usare l’Anatema Che Uccide o nessun altro incantesimo davvero mortale (anche se forse il Sectumsempra poteva servire egregiamente allo scopo), ma anche se lo avesse conosciuto, al momento non gli sarebbe servito a nulla. L’ultimo Horcrux non era ancora stato distrutto per cui Voldemort risultava ancora immortale; ma non era troppo importante, Harry avrebbe fatto di tutto perché quell’essere non potesse più fare del male a nessuno.

Con la coda dell’occhio Harry poteva vedere Draco, dietro a Voldemort, che riusciva a rimettersi in piedi con enorme fatica, dando l’impressione di lottare contro qualcosa che cercasse di tenerlo a terra. La poca pelle che riusciva a vedere era ancora più pallida del solito, sembrava che il suo corpo fosse composto dello stesso marmo bianco con cui erano state costruite le scale della Sala d’Ingresso. Il ragazzo riportò velocemente l’attenzione sul mago serpentino; era meglio non distrarsi in quel momento, nonostante il timore per Draco fosse davvero pressante, ma fino a che Voldemort non avesse puntato la bacchetta contro di lui, Harry era sicuro che il biondo non corresse nessun pericolo.

C’era però un’eventualità che Harry non aveva affatto previsto, così sicuro che l’oscuro mago volesse far del male personalmente a Draco, che volesse guardare l’impotenza di Harry mentre lo uccideva davanti ai suoi occhi, non senza prima torturarli entrambi. Per questo tutto il suo mondo e la sua sicurezza crollarono quando Voldemort parlò di nuovo, un sorriso trionfante sulle labbra sottili.

“Nagini, attacca”

Sbiancando in volto, lo sguardo di Harry si spostò di scatto su Draco, vedendo l’esatto momento in cui le zanne dell’enorme rettile sparivano nel tenero collo del ragazzo dai capelli biondi, che lanciò un grido di profondo dolore prima di accasciarsi a terra premendosi la mano sulla parte ferita mentre il sangue sgorgava a fiotti tra sue dita.

Senza più pensare a nulla, dimentico anche dello scontro in corso, Harry corse verso Draco, si lasciò cadere in ginocchio al suo fianco e lo prese tra le braccia mentre la sua pelle diventava sempre più pallida via via che perdeva sangue.

Nessuno si era accorto che il serpente si era avvicinato al ragazzo Serpeverde. Tutti erano troppo concentrati ad osservare lo scambio di battute tra l’oscuro signore ed Harry che, oltre ad essere totalmente concentrato nel prevenire l’anatema che uccide (così maledettamente sicuro che fosse con quello che il suo nemico era intenzionato ad uccidere il ragazzo che amava), aveva la visuale ostruita dal corpo dell’uomo e non aveva potuto assolutamente evitare l’attacco.

“P-Potter” sussurrò Draco con un sorriso stanco, triste e carico di dolore; non solo fisico “Perchè diavolo stai piangendo?”

“Draco…” sussurrò il moro accarezzandogli una guancia con dita tremanti, lasciando una traccia di sangue sulla pelle pallida come latte “Non morire. Non pensarci nemmeno”

“Non che la faccenda dipenda da me” rispose l’altro con una piccola risatina che si trasformò ben presto in un colpo di tosse che gli fece sprizzare in aria fini goccioline di sangue, andando ad imbrattare il viso di Harry che nemmeno se ne accorse “Ma credo proprio di essere arrivato al capolinea”

Harry non disse nulla perché non c’era proprio nulla da dire; anche lui poteva vedere fin troppo bene che il ragazzo aveva ragione. La vita stava lasciando velocemente quel corpo tanto amato. Se solo avesse saputo quale incantesimo era servito a Piton quella volta che aveva usato su di lui il Sectumsempra solo l’anno prima (a Harry sembrava passata una vita intera nel frattempo), o se avesse avuto con se un po’ di quell’antidoto che era stato trovato per il signor Weasley al San Mungo per le ferite di quello stesso serpente. Ed invece poteva solo rimanere a guardarlo morire, esattamente come era successo nel bagno dopo il loro violento scontro, solo che questa volta non sarebbe arrivato nessuno all’improvviso per salvarlo.

“Non piangere Potter” con estrema fatica, Draco passò il pollice sullo zigomo di Harry dove le sue lacrime avevano tracciato linee pulite attraverso la sporcizia. “Non ho mai sopportato i ragazzi che piangono” aggiunse con un piccolo sorriso carico d’amore prima di tossire di nuovo “Mi sarebbe piaciuto passare più tempo con te...Ti amo Harry”

Il petto di Draco si fermò ed il suo sguardo argentato divenne fisso e vitreo, perdendo a poco a poco la scintilla di luce che gli aveva dato la vita.

Anche se gli aveva detto di non farlo, Harry non riuscì a trattenere nuove lacrime, che iniziarono a scendere silenziose sulla scia tracciata da quelle precedenti. Draco aveva pronunciato il suo nome dicendo di amarlo; era la prima volta che faceva entrambe le cose con quelle labbra pallide che tanto aveva desiderato e che ora erano del colore violaceo della morte.

Harry strinse a se il suo corpo senza vita, cullandolo, mentre nascondeva il viso nel suo petto per cercare un conforto che non avrebbe mai avuto. Dopo qualche minuto, alzò il viso al cielo livido dell’alba ed urlò tutto il suo dolore.

Quando Harry si sveglio, avviluppato in un soffocante ammasso di lenzuola e coperte, stava ancora urlando.

Riuscì a liberarsi con violenti strattoni e si mise a sedere, cercando di controllare il tremito del proprio corpo madido di sudore, le mani a coprirgli il viso rigato dalle lacrime per non vedere nulla di ciò che lo circondava. Non che ci fosse poi molto da guardare visto che nella stanza c’era il buio completo, e se anche così non fosse stato, gli servivano gli occhiali per vedere qualcosa in modo nitido. Eppure lui qualcosa la vedeva comunque, una scena dell’incubo che aveva appena vissuto era stampato a fuoco nel suo cervello: il corpo ricoperto di sangue e senza vita di Draco Malfoy, il peggior nemico che si era fatto a scuola nonché la persona che più amava al mondo.

Ed era un incubo che faceva fin troppo spesso da quando era riuscito ad uccidere Voldemort molti anni addietro.

Si premette i palmi delle mani sugli occhi fino a vedere piccole scintille dorate, mentre prendeva lunghi respiri profondi cercando di rilassarsi mentre provava a scacciare l’incubo dalla propria mentre, cercando di smembrarlo fino a quando non ne fossero rimasti piccoli frammenti che, per quanto ferissero, non facessero troppo male, ma sapeva che era una cosa incredibilmente difficile da fare. Ci aveva già provato infinite volte e la maggior parte senza alcun successo. Però…

“Potter?” lo chiamò una voce assonnata e preoccupata. Una mano gli si posò sulla pelle gelida e viscida di sudore della coscia. Un corpo si mosse al suo fianco mettendosi anch’esso seduto “Ancora quell’incubo?”

“D-Draco?” chiese Harry accendendo finalmente la luce sul comodino. Recuperò gli occhiali e si girò a guardare l’uomo al suo fianco, incontrando un paio di occhi grigi incastonati in un pallido viso che lo guardavano pieni di apprensione.

Il ragazzo della casa di Serpeverde non era morto nella battaglia di Hogwarts, come invece era successo a molti altri amici del Prescelto, ma la paura costante che Harry aveva di perderlo gli faceva fare di continuo quel maledetto sogno. E se nei primi tempi subito dopo la battaglia succedeva solo sporadiche volte, da quando la loro relazione era diventata seria aveva cominciato a tormentarlo.

Harry e Draco aveva iniziato ad uscire poco dopo la morte di Voldemort, quando entrambi avevano capito che la loro rivalità nascondeva qualcosa di molto diverso e più profondo dell’odio che sembravano provare uno per l’altro durante gli anni scolastici. Dopo quell’interminabile notte di combattimenti e morte avevano imparato che la vita era troppo breve per non essere vissuta fino in fondo ed entrambi avevano deciso che non volevano più vivere con dei rimpianti.

Ad Harry era servito qualche giorno per capire di aver salvato Draco dall’Ardemonio non per il suo buon cuore, bensì perché la sola idea di perderlo era per lui insostenibile e perchè il nodo allo stomaco che aveva provato quando il ragazzo lo aveva stretto tra le braccia non appena si era seduto dietro di lui sulla sua scopa non aveva nulla a che fare con la paura di precipitare tra le fiamme o riuscire a superare la porta della Stanza delle Necessità prima che si chiudesse, intrappolandoli per sempre in quell’inferno.

Allo stesso modo, Draco aveva faticato ad ammettere a se stesso che il dolore che gli aveva lacerato il petto quando aveva visto Harry morto tra le braccia del mezzo gigante non era gelosia per non aver assolto lui stesso quel compito, ma era invece la sofferenza di aver perso di qualcuno che avrebbe voluto accanto a lui per tutta la vita; e nemmeno aveva voluto accettare subito il fatto che ciò che aveva provato vedendo Harry rialzarsi vivo e vegeto all’improvviso per combattere era solo enorme, assoluto sollievo. Si erano però cercati alcuni mesi dopo, incapaci di stare lontani l'uno dall'altro, incapaci di credere che ora che la scuola era finita le loro strade non si sarebbero probabilmente mai più incontrate, soprattutto dopo ciò che avevano capito sui loro sentimenti; ed in meno di un anno dalla fine della seconda guerra magica Harry e Draco erano divenuti ufficialmente una coppia, con grande costernazione di Ron e non troppa sorpresa da parte di Hermione e nemmeno di Pansy.

Da quel momento, l’incubo aveva iniziato a non dare pace ad Harry. All’inizio era stato facile nasconderlo a Draco, quando capitava che dormissero insieme tutta la notte era perché erano stati a letto insieme, ed il sesso sembrava essere l’unica cosa capace di placare l’incubo, ma quando avevano deciso di andare a convivere le cose si erano complicate non poco. Però, con grande sorpresa di Harry, Draco stava dimostrano una grande pazienza e cura verso il suo problema, cosa che di certo non si aspettava dal biondo, conoscendolo. Era convinto che dopo qualche settimana passata ad essere svegliato di soprassalto dai suoi incubi se ne sarebbe andato (aumentando vertiginosamente la frequenza degli incubi stessi), ed invece il ragazzo era rimasto al suo fianco sostenendolo, cosa che aveva migliorato non poco la situazione, permettendo ad entrambi di dormire diverse notti di seguito anche senza sesso.

Anche ora, dopo aver svegliato Draco in modo atroce per l’ennesima volta, quest’ultimo non sembrava troppo spazientito o irritato, ma solo seriamente preoccupato per le sue condizioni. Harry ricordava ancora la prima volta che era successo, a Draco era venuto un mezzo infarto ed aveva rischiato di scagliargli una maledizione prima di accorgersi che non c’era nessun reale pericolo e che il compagno aveva solo avuto un incubo che gli aveva fatto lanciare un urlo angoscioso. Poteva immaginare che per l’amante non fosse stato affatto piacevole.

Draco non poteva negare a se stesso che diverse volte, esasperato dai continui spaventi che lo svegliavano col cuore in gola notte dopo notte, aveva seriamente pensato di andarsene; ma aveva testardamente resistito e alla fine gli incubi del moro erano diventati via via più sporadici anche se, purtroppo, non erano mai spariti del tutto.

Lentamente, Draco fece scivolare le dita sulla pelle gelida del compagno fino ad arrivare alla sua mano per intrecciarne le dita. La stretta di Harry fu così forte e repentina da fargli scricchiolare le ossa con immenso dolore, ma non emise nemmeno un suono, anche se non poté reprimere una smorfia che, per sua fortuna, l’altro non vide.

“Potter, devi trovare una soluzione, non puoi continuare così” disse con voce leggermente irritata, o almeno così sembrava. In realtà era solo seriamente in ansia per il compagno e si sentiva impotente. “Sono qui. Al tuo fianco. Davvero, non riesco a capire perché devi sempre sognare la mia morte”

“Lo so Draco, lo so” disse Harry sfinito, sfibrato. Si passò una mano sulla fronte per spostare i capelli sudati allentando la stretta dell’altra “E credimi, nemmeno io vorrei fare questi sogni”.

E davvero, aveva cercato di trovarvi un rimedio. Aveva anche chiesto ad Hermione di praticargli un Incantesimo della Memoria, ma la ragazza gli aveva spiegato che su quell’incubo, non essendo un vero ricordo, la magia non avrebbe funzionato, per cui si erano messi a cercare una soluzione (che per ora non avevano ancora evidentemente trovato) tra una pausa e l’altra, tra gli archivi del Ministero nel quale entrambi lavoravano.

“Se solo Silente fosse qui…” sospirò Harry sapendo con certezza che l’anziano mago avrebbe trovato la soluzione con uno schiocco di dita.

“Silente!?” scattò Draco togliendo di scatto la mano dalla presa dell’altro. Era sempre stato geloso di quel vecchiaccio che si era sempre preso tutte le attenzioni di Harry, ancora di più di quei suoi _amici_ Ron ed Hermione. Anche adesso che era morto e sepolto da secoli. “Davvero non riesco a capire che cosa ci trovassi in quell’uomo!”

“Silente era un grande mago!” esclamò Harry che era stato, come aveva sempre sostenuto lui stesso, _l’uomo di Silente sempre e comunque_ “Lui avrebbe certamente saputo come risolvere il mio problema! Lui…” in quel momento si accorse dell’espressione ferita comparsa sul volto di Draco e tutta la rabbia che pochi secondi prima era nata in lui svaporò in un istante. “Mi dispiace, ma davvero non ho mai capito questa tua gelosia nei suoi confronti”

“Non sono geloso” sbottò il biondo imbronciato, incrociando le braccia sul petto nudo pieno di cicatrici, quelle cicatrici che gli aveva causato lo stesso Harry nel bagno di Mirtilla Malcontenta, lanciando un incantesimo di cui non conosceva l’effetto.

Harry alzò un sopracciglio e le sue labbra si incurvarono nell’ombra di un sorriso. La cocciutaggine ed il fare burbero di Draco riuscivano sempre a distrarlo dai suoi problemi e, incredibilmente, gli miglioravano in qualche modo l’umore. Lo trovava così tenero e dolce da fargli venire voglia di rinchiuderlo in casa e non farlo uscire mai più per paura che il mondo riuscisse a scoprire quanto il biondo fosse adorabile sotto la scorza di superiorità e supponenza che lo avvolgeva. Ed aveva paura che Draco prima o poi potesse scoprire che poteva avere qualcosa di molto meglio di lui.

Harry allungò la mano per prendere il mento dell’amante e fargli girare il viso verso di sé per poterlo baciare. Gli diede un bacio dolce e rassicurante, con cui cercava di dirgli che non ci sarebbe mai stato nessun altro oltre a lui e che, a dirla tutta, non c’era mai stato; nemmeno Ginny era riuscita a scalzargli dal cuore Draco, per quanto all’epoca aveva davvero pensato che l’avrebbe sposata una volta arrivato il momento.

Era abbastanza normale che nella loro relazione fosse Harry ad avere gli incubi ma che poi fosse Draco quello a dover essere rassicurato e tranquillizzato per un motivo o per un altro. Il biondo si mostrava sempre tanto spavaldo e sicuro di sé, ma in realtà nascondeva una profonda insicurezza che lo faceva spesso vacillare. Ma ad Harry non importava chi rassicurasse chi, trovava conforto anche in quella situazione perché gli mostrava quanto Draco tenesse davvero a lui.

“E questo cosa dovrebbe essere Potter?” chiese Draco contro le sue labbra, arrossendo mentre si allontanava da lui. Gli succedeva sempre quando Harry lo baciava all’improvviso. Non che arrossisse davvero, in realtà i suoi zigomi si coloravano solo di una dolce sfumatura rosa.

“Un bacio” disse il moro con un piccolo sorriso divertito mentre l’incubo stava già perdendo la sua solidità, sfumando sempre più ai bordi rendendoli inconsistenti come nebbia. Draco era al suo fianco, era lì per lui, ma soprattutto era vivo e reale.

“Questo lo so Potter!” esclamò il biondo stizzito, rendendo un po’ più intenso il rosa sulle sue guance, “ma volevo sapere perché!” distolse lo sguardo con imbarazzo. Si trovava sempre a disagio ad affrontare certi argomenti o situazioni nonostante si frequentassero da anni e sapeva che a quel bastardo di Potter la cosa piaceva e per questo si divertiva a stuzzicarlo, come in quel momento.

“Deve esserci sempre un motivo per voler baciare il mio compagno?” chiese Harry con un primo vero sorriso.

Draco sussultò a quella così aperta dichiarazione mostrando un’espressione quasi scandalizzata, e finalmente la sua pelle divenne di un bel rosso acceso, cosa che Harry adorava, soprattutto perché solo lui aveva visto le sue guance infuocarsi; era una reazione che apparteneva solo a lui.

“No ma…” il biondo non riuscì a finire la frase perché il compagno lo zittì premendo ancora una volta le labbra contro le sue, che si dischiusero immediatamente. Ci fu una breve lotta tra i due per la supremazia del bacio, ma alla fine vinse Draco e ben presto il moro si ritrovò disteso sulla schiena con l’amante a cavalcioni. Si guardarono ansimanti, cercando di riprendere il respiro per perderlo di nuovo uno nella bocca dell’altro. Occhi di un verde smeraldo fissavano quelli ~~di~~ color grigio argentato mentre le mani di Harry si posavano sulle cosce bianco latte di Draco, le dita che stringevano piano i suoi muscoli sodi, per poi scivolare verso l’alto fino a raggiungere i fianchi stretti in una dolce e languida carezza.

Era stata una vera fortuna scoprire che ad entrambi piaceva dormire nudi, e non solo perché così ogni notte potevano addormentarsi pelle contro pelle, ognuno cullato dal calore dell’altro, ma soprattutto perché in quelle situazioni era sempre così che finiva e non perdevano tempo a togliere di mezzo quegli inutili vestiti. Il sesso era sempre stato la loro unica soluzione per scacciare l’incubo dalla mente di Harry; niente paroline dolci, tenere coccole o inutili chiacchiere davanti ad una tazza di tea caldo. No, il sesso era l’unica risposta ed Harry ne era più che felice, perché era un modo più che concreto di sentire Draco: affondare nel suo corpo caldo, essere morso e graffiato. Il dolore ed il suo calore gli dicevano che erano entrambi vivi ed era una cosa di cui era infinitamente grato.

Draco si morse il labbro inferiore lasciando ricadere la testa all’indietro, esponendo il collo sottile ed il pomo d’Adamo; le sue gote erano di nuovo arrossate, per l' eccitazione questa volta, non per l' imbarazzo. Sentiva le mani del compagno, ora molto più calde di qualche minuto prima, scivolargli sulla pelle, i palmi che risalivano i suoi lombi mentre i pollici tracciavano piccoli solchi ai lati del suo ventre piatto, dandogli brividi di piacere. Chiuse gli occhi senza riuscire a trattenere un piccolo sospiro ed inarcò appena la schiena all’indietro.

Alzò di nuovo la testa e sollevò le palpebre osservando il viso di Harry dall’alto, soffermandosi per qualche secondo sulla cicatrice che lo aveva reso tanto famoso, per poi agganciarsi alle sue iridi verdi.

“Giochi sporco Potter” disse passandosi la punta della lingua sulle labbra sottili.

“Ho avuto un buon maestro, non trovi?” ghignò Harry sfiorandogli i capezzoli con i pollici.

“E dovrei sentirmi lusingato oppure offeso?” chiese Draco in tono roco prima di sciogliersi in un piccolo gemito.

Il sorriso di Harry si amplificò e si alzò quel tanto che bastava per raggiungere le labbra sottili del compagno mentre lo attirava a se. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza di quella bocca, di quel corpo, di quella mente stupenda e perfetta; di Draco.

Dal canto suo, Draco amava quel sorriso, ed anche la sua risata, che sembrava illuminare Potter e tutto ciò che lo circondava, facendo battere più forte il suo cuore, ma stava bene attento a nascondere questa sua debolezza. Ricambiò il bacio chinandosi in avanti per risospingere il moro sul letto mentre faceva scorrere le mani sul suo torso.

“Dovresti sentirti amato” sussurrò il Prescelto contro le labbra del compagno. E, a onor del vero, Draco si sentiva davvero amato, come mai gli era successo prima nella sua vita. Grazie ad Harry aveva finalmente capito anche lui il significato della parola _amore_ di cui tanto blaterava quella cariatide di Silente; e lui che aveva sempre pensato fosse solo un’enorme stronzata. Harry era riuscito a mostrargli quanto fosse bello, dolce e potente quel sentimento.

“Quando la smetterai di dire sempre queste cose inutili ed imbarazzanti?”

“Sei arrossito Malfoy?” ribattè Harry con un ghigno divertito mentre riportava le mani sulle cosce del ragazzo, sentendo la propria erezione dura come l’acciaio premente contro le sue natiche, impaziente di raggiungere il posto che le spettava.

“Stai zitto Potter o ti lascio a secco!” rispose l’altro con un piccolo ringhio irritato, anche se solo all’apparenza, ben consapevole di quel membro sfacciato che cercava di attirare la sua attenzione. E l’aveva, eccome se l’aveva, ma non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente, anche se sapeva che stava solo mentendo a sé stesso.

“Ti conosco troppo bene” disse divertito il moro prima di attirare di nuovo a sé Draco per un ulteriore bacio di cui era avido. Aveva desiderato per troppo tempo il ragazzo dai capelli di un biondo così chiaro da sembrare bianco, ed ora che poteva avere quella bocca quando voleva ne sentiva costantemente il bisogno, anche se erano già diversi anni che era solo ed esclusivamente sua.

Il ragazzo appartenuto alla casa di Serpeverde sospirò. Il suo amante aveva fin troppa ragione ed odiava essere per lui come un libro aperto, ma in fondo lo era sempre stato. Le emozioni che Harry gli aveva fatto provare fin dal loro primo incontro nel negozio di Madama McClan erano state così intense da sbocciargli automaticamente in volto contro il suo volere. Draco interruppe il bacio ma non si rialzò. Fece entrare nella sua bocca due dita per poterle inumidire per bene prima di portarsele all’apertura. Con un piccolo gemito fece entrare il primo dito e subito Harry iniziò a baciargli e mordergli il collo esposto per distrarlo. Un sorriso lieve sfiorò le labbra pallide prima di far entrare anche il secondo, che venne accettato con una facilità sconcertante, facendolo sciogliere in un lungo gemito.

Harry guardò il viso pallido e carico di piacere del proprio amante. Era quasi sempre suo il compito di prepararlo, ma a dire il vero non gli dispiaceva quando Draco lo faceva da solo. Gli posò di nuovo le mani sulle cosce e gliele accarezzò con lievi movimenti mentre sentiva che l’erezione diventava, se possibile, ancora più dura. Raggiunse le labbra del biondo coinvolgendolo in un ulteriore bacio per distrarlo, mentre le unghie di Draco si conficcavano nel suo braccio cercando di contrastare il fastidio che si stava procurando da solo, ma anche per controllare il piacere che ne stava derivando.

Draco interruppe il bacio e cercò di prendere fiato con respiri rapidi e regolari, gli occhi chiusi per richiamare il controllo di cui aveva bisogno per prepararsi a dovere invece di cedere troppo presto.

“Draco…” sussurrò il moro con voce rotta prima di mordersi il labbro inferiore per soffocare un gemito. Il ragazzo non gli stava facendo assolutamente niente eppure lui era già sul punto di venire; se non fosse stato attento, avrebbe raggiunto l’orgasmo ancor prima che l’amante fosse pronto. Si sentiva la testa leggera e nient’altro esisteva al mondo se non il biondo seduto sopra le sue cosce che si stava rendendo pronto per lui; non che ce ne fosse davvero bisogno a dire il vero. Dopo una prima volta abbastanza difficoltosa per l’inesperienza di entrambi e per la tensione e la strettezza di Draco, che non gli permetteva di muoversi liberamente, Harry non aveva mai avuto vere difficoltà a possedere il compagno, era come se quel corpo fosse stato costruito apposta per accoglierlo e contenerlo.

Doveva ammettere di essere rimasto molto stupito quando aveva scoperto che Draco prediligeva un ruolo passivo. Non che avesse avuto esperienze con altri prima di lui, o almeno non era mai arrivato fino in fondo, ma all’inizio della loro relazione avevano provato entrambi i ruoli fino ad arrivare a capire quello più adatto a loro. Per quanto il ruolo di passivo non fosse il suo, Harry aveva adorato come Draco lo aveva preparato quelle prime volte. Lo stesso Draco che faceva sempre il sostenuto ed invece aveva dimostrato di preoccuparsi per lui; il Draco sempre indifferente alla sofferenza degli altri, anzi sembrava goderne, e che invece si era preso cura di lui con piccoli gesti a suo modo dolci. Il ragazzo era sempre stato attento a non fargli del male e a dargli il maggior piacere possibile. Harry aveva scoperto che non era una persona che prendeva e basta, come aveva sempre creduto, ma invece cercava ogni volta di rendere l’esperienza indimenticabile per entrambi, perché era vero che era il passivo nella loro relazione, ma questo non voleva dire che avesse ceduto il comando al moro.

Leccandosi piano le labbra, Harry fece scivolare una mano dalla coscia color latte fino all’inguine di Draco per prendere in mano il membro gonfio, facendolo gridare. Il ragazzo dai capelli biondi appoggiò la fronte sul petto dell’amante cercando di riprendere il respiro ed il controllo del proprio corpo. Fece uscire lentamente le dita dalla sua apertura e rimase immobile per qualche secondo, tremando appena per la forza con cui il piacere lo aveva sommerso per un semplice tocco. Deglutendo a fatica, Draco si mise di nuovo lentamente seduto prima di alzarsi sulle ginocchia, sentendo la presa sulla sua coscia rafforzarsi appena mentre le dita dell’altra mano continuavano ad avvolgere il suo membro senza però muoversi. Chiuse gli occhi e si sistemò meglio prima di prendere l’erezione tesa e livida del Prescelto per guidarla lentamente dentro di sé. Non appena sentì la punta premere contro la sua apertura, e poi entrare, trattenne il fiato, gli occhi d’argento velati di lacrime, poi scese lentamente fino a sedersi di nuovo sul suo inguine.

In tutto questo, Harry osservava rapito il viso arrossato di Draco come se fosse la prima volta. Il corpo sopra di lui tremava appena mentre fastidio e piacere facevano a gara per prendere il sopravvento, bloccandogli il respiro in gola. Il moro ne aveva viste di cose straordinarie nella sua breve vita, ma nessuna reggeva il confronto con quella che aveva davanti in quel momento. Le cosce pallide si strinsero appena contro i suoi fianchi prima che Draco iniziasse a muoversi lentamente, percorrendo tutta l’erezione prima di abbassarsi di nuovo con un lieve gemito.

A poco a poco i movimenti dell’uomo presero un ritmo regolare, trovando l’angolazione giusta perché l’erezione di Harry colpisse il piccolo punto magico che si trovava al suo interno. Nel mentre, i movimenti servivano anche a far scorrere il membro turgido di Draco nella mano dell’altro.

Draco adorava avere quel ruolo attivo anche se era lui ad accogliere Harry. Si sentiva incredibilmente potente a decidere la frequenza e la forza delle spinte, quando fermarsi o riprendere, come muoversi. Ed amava, sopra ogni cosa al mondo, sentire Potter dargli quella meravigliosa sensazione di pienezza che lo faceva sentire finalmente completo.

Lentamente, col respiro strozzato in gola dal piacere, Draco si chinò per baciare il suo amante, posandogli i palmi delle mani sull’ampio petto, godendosi la sensazione della pelle calda e liscia come seta sotto le sue dita.

I corpi tremarono iniziando ad imperlarsi a poco a poco di sudore, i loro respiri si facevano sempre più accelerati, come la corsa dei loro cuori che sembravano essere diventati uno solo.

Draco si alzò di nuovo e cercò la mano libera di Harry per intrecciarne le dita e stringerle forte prima di aumentare il ritmo con cui si muoveva, ed i gemiti crebbero di frequenza e volume mentre entrambi sentivano l’eccitazione accendersi nei loro ventri in una fiammella che ben presto sarebbe cresciuta, trasformandosi in un rogo che li bruciava dall’interno.

Sull’orlo dell’orgasmo Harry si sentiva vivo e reale, assolutamente presente a sé stesso, stretto in una morsa spasmodica dalla carne bruciante di Draco, che ora sentiva altrettanto reale, tanto da risultare impossibile pensare che avrebbe potuto perderlo un giorno. Era questo che Draco cercava sempre di fargli capire a parole, ma che Harry riusciva davvero ad accettare solo quando glielo mostrava col suo corpo; non sarebbe stato di certo il biondo a scappare da questa inebriante relazione, non dopo averlo desiderato così tanto ed averlo finalmente ottenuto.

Era più che evidente che entrambi si fossero sempre amati alla follia. Tutti quei battibecchi, quel cercare di attirare l’attenzione uno dell’altro, quel cercarsi quando per troppo tempo non si erano infastiditi, non erano altro che il loro amore represso che cercava una valvola di sfogo prima che quei due idioti si rendessero conto di ciò che provavano davvero uno per l’altro.

Harry si mise seduto e raggiunse la bocca di Draco, la mano che stringeva quella del biondo si liberò per andare a premersi sulla schiena dalla pelle pallida, per sostener ~~e~~ il compagno mentre continuava a muoversi sempre più veloce. Dal canto suo, Draco si aggrappò alla schiena del moro tracciando con le unghie profonde linee sulla pelle, dalle quali affiorarono quasi subito piccole gocce di sangue.

La stanza si riempì di mugolii, sospiri e gemiti soffocati che facevano presagire l’imminente raggiungimento dell’orgasmo per entrambi.

“Draco…” sussurrò con voce roca e piena di desiderio Harry, mentre la mano che si occupava dell’erezione iniziava finalmente a muoversi per conto suo dando sapienti colpi di polso che portarono nuovi graffi sulla sua schiena, aumentando il suo piacere nel dolore.

Il moro lo abbracciò nascondendo il viso nel suo collo e chiudendo gli occhi, cercando di godere al massimo di quegli ultimi piccoli momenti di estremo piacere prima che tutto raggiungesse l’apice e finisse.

“Harry” sussurrò piano nell’orecchio del moro dagli occhi verdi, sentendolo rabbrividire, ed un piccolo sorriso incurvò le sue labbra sottili.

Sentire il suo nome pronunciato da quella bocca che sapeva chiamarlo solo _Potter_ fece ~~ro~~ arrivare Harry all’orgasmo, come Draco ben sapeva, liberando il suo seme bollente all’interno di quella fornace che lo avvolgeva e che all’improvviso lo stritolò quando anche il compagno raggiunse l’apice del piacere sporcando i loro ventri di sperma.

Crollarono esausti, ma pienamente appagati, uno sull’altro. Harry guardò il soffitto bianco ed un sorriso gli si disegnò sulla labbra mentre cercava di riprendersi dall’intensità di ciò che aveva appena provato; tutti i suoi problemi erano stati per il momento relegati in una stanza a tenuta stagna nel fondo della sua mente. E l’incubo? Quale incubo? Ormai se ne era completamente dimenticato, almeno fino alla volta in cui lo avrebbe importunato nuovamente.

Harry chiuse gli occhi concentrandosi sul dolce peso di Draco su di sé, sulla sensazione che gli dava il respiro via via più regolare dell’amante sulla sua pelle sudata e su ciò che provava nel sentire i due cuori battere all’unisono. Era una delle cose che più amava una volta che avevano finito di fare l’amore, ma che non avrebbe mai confessato a Draco, perché sapeva che se lo avesse fatto non si sarebbe più sdraiato su di lui; non per fargli un dispetto, anche se poteva sembrare, bensì per l’imbarazzo perché, come già detto, il ragazzo non era tipo da romanticherie e sdolcinatezze del genere.

Dopo qualche minuto, le dita di Harry si posarono leggere alla base della nuca bionda, per poi iniziare a scendere seguendo la linea della spina dorsale, sfiorando la pelle di alabastro in lente e placide carezze che rilassavano i due uomini ora che era tutto finito. I loro corpi si stavano raffreddando e la pelle asciugando dal sudore, eppure a loro bastava il calore l'uno dell’altro per stare bene.

Il tempo passava lento e tranquillo mentre Harry continuava a coccolare pigramente Draco con dolcezza.

“Ehi Potter!” esclamò all’improvviso il biondo, alzando gli occhi d’argento sul viso del compagno “Mi hai per caso preso per una donnicciola bisognosa di coccole?” chiese irritato ma senza esserlo davvero, quel tono faceva solo parte dell’atteggiamento che aveva costruito negli anni della sua infanzia e che ancora non era riuscito ad abbandonare, nemmeno nella loro intimità.

Harry sorrise suo malgrado. Non più preso dalla passione e dal desiderio, Draco era tornato sé stesso ed era di nuovo passato al cognome.

“Mi stai dicendo che non ti piace quando faccio così Malfoy?” chiese Harry, giocando al suo stesso gioco mentre passava di nuovo le dita sulla pelle fresca del proprio amante. “O così” la mano raggiunse di nuovo la nuca di Draco, che chiuse gli occhi e dischiuse le labbra in un sospiro. “Oppure così” e gli fece avvicinare il viso al suo per potergli dare un bacio lungo e profondo, ma dolce.

Draco ricambiò il bacio ed entrambi potevano sentire tra loro i membri riprendere una certa turgidità, ma senza il bisogno irrefrenabile di prima di venire soddisfatti. Quando si allontanarono di nuovo il biondo non disse nulla e distolse lo sguardo, appoggiando di nuovo la testa sul petto di Harry per nascondere il lieve rossore che gli aveva colorato le guance. Come avrebbe mai potuto guardare in faccia Potter e dirgli che non gli piaceva quando veniva smentito dal suo stesso corpo? Chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro facendo finta di non aver mai parlato ed Harry riprese ad accarezzare oziosamente la sua schiena, ma senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere perché davvero, _davvero_ , non poteva fare a meno di trovare Draco adorabile in quelle situazioni.

Dopo qualche minuto, quando fu sicuro che il suo viso fosse tornato quello di sempre, Draco scivolò al fianco del compagno occupando il posto in cui dormiva nel grande letto matrimoniale che condividevano già da diversi anni. Si diedero un ultimo bacio prima di spegnere le luci e sistemare di nuovo le coperte sopra i loro corpi, poi si strinsero in un abbraccio. Draco appoggiò la fronte contro il petto del compagno sentendo subito le sue dita insinuarsi tra i suoi capelli chiari.

Ora Harry si sentiva molto più rilassato e al sicuro, rassicurato dal contatto pelle contro pelle dell’uomo che amava e che lo ricambiava, come gli aveva senza dubbio dimostrato poco prima. Se qualcuno glielo avesse detto quando era un adolescente, così impegnato a trovare un metodo per sconfiggere il suo peggior nemico, mentre provava quello che pensava essere un amore imperituro per la sorella del suo migliore amico ed un odio viscerale verso il ragazzo che odiava di più in tutta Hogwarts , non ci avrebbe mai e poi mai creduto (ma c'era stata anche una concreta preoccupazione ad un certo punto, non è vero Potter? Tanto da rischiare di saltare una partita del tuo amato Quidditch). Ma col tempo aveva anche scoperto che Draco era un ragazzo che nascondeva un numero praticamente infinito di sorprese. Con un piccolo sorriso, Harry si sistemò meglio per avere ancora più contatto con il compagno e chiuse gli occhi.

Passarono solo pochi minuti prima che entrambi si addormentassero, cullati dal calore e dal profumo ~~di~~ l'uno ~~e~~ dell’altro. Per quella notte, e per molti giorni a venire, forse mesi (si sperava), l’incubo angoscioso non sarebbe più tornato a tormentare il loro sonno.


End file.
